


Here There Be Monsters

by badass_normal



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badass_normal/pseuds/badass_normal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final visitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here There Be Monsters

The wild blue panic in his eyes is visible even from this side of the glass, foiling any of his weak, unnecessary attempts at stoicism. She has a feeling he’d’ve liked to go out stern and straight and silent, but she knows mercifully little about him, can’t make any claims. Doesn’t want to.

 

_“I wouldn’t want to spend my last supper in any other way,” he said, placing his hand on her shoulder._

_He was a fucking liar._

_“Last supper, hmm?” she commented instead of screaming. She thought even Jesus probably would have been offended._

 

“Are you okay?” from next to her.

She shrugs. “I don’t know why I’m here.”

 

_He asked her a few questions, obligated and distracted. She barely answered him; she was old enough to understand just how much wrong he had done her, young enough to not care or appreciate that he was about to die._

 

The room is cramped. Six journalists and the two of them and her skin’s crawling and she wants out, but faceless prison guards are sponging his head, her eyes can’t move.

“I wonder what he’s thinking,” she muses suddenly, not sure why she’s talking now.

Her older sister keeps staring straight ahead, unshed tears finally overflowing as her shoulders begin to tremble with sobs. “Hope you never know.”

 

_There were no windows in the visitation room._

_She watched him eat and wondered if things like him even cared about sunlight and sky. She had known bad people, had watched her step-mom bring home at least four of them. Had never suspected that her biological parents were a pair of monsters._

_Maybe that’s why he didn’t seem too bothered by the close white walls, the steely door, the darkness. Maybe monsters truly didn’t care._

 

He’s so obviously terrified that, for a second, he’s excruciatingly human.

And then he dies.

The window is not an adequate barrier. He’s limp, although it’s not him anymore, and death presses through the glass and she can’t breathe. Except a little whimper escapes her mouth, and every single reporter in the claustrophobic room hears it and takes note.

“Can we go?” she croaks to Lisa, looking away from where the sack of inanimate flesh that was once her father is being dealt with. “Can I go?”

“A few words, Miss Krantz?” a journalist asks her as Lisa manages to stand.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Lisa snarls, placing protective hands on her shoulders. “She’s a kid. Or at least she was until she was talked into watching this.”

The corridors in the prison blur past her, dizzying as her breathing comes in hyperventilating gasps.

She faints ten feet from the exit.

 

_“I love you,” he said into her hair as he bent down to hug her. “I wish you the best.”_

_She didn’t understand why he bothered to pretend. “I love you too,” she replied, because Emily Morgan always did as she was told. “Dad.”_

 

She comes to a few minutes later, surrounded. The image of his dying moment flashing before her eyes and catching in her throat and getting stuck there, angrily.

Maybe someday it’ll break loose and she’ll shed a tear for him. She suspects not.


End file.
